The present application is related to methods and apparatus for the assessment of deep pain sensitivity in a patient, and in particular, to a manually actuated palpometer utilized to establish stimulus-response functions on the temporalis and masseter muscles and on the temporomandibular joint using a spring-biased probe configured to provide a uniform and repeatable stimulation to a patient.
Reliable assessment of deep pain sensitivity is needed for accurate diagnoses of patient sensitivity such as by dentists evaluating temporomandibular disorders (TMD) or doctors evaluating arthritis. Current methods and procedures rely either upon manual palpation by an examiner, or on the use of commercial esthesiometers or electronic pressure algometers. Manual palpation may lack accuracy and repeatability, as the examiner may not be able to provide consistent applications of pressure at various locations on the patient's body. The use of commercial esthesiometers or electronic pressure algometers requires expensive equipment which may not be available to all examiners.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop an easily applicable, manually actuated, palpometer for clinical use, capable of applying a highly repeatable pressure to a selected area on a patient in order to assist an examiner in improving palpation procedures for touch and pain sensitivity.